User blog:Cooldude87/How to: Ao Jun
This is my second blog :D Anyways, today I’ll be covering how to pilot the Ao Jun. Remember, this is solely my opinion so if you don’t agree, i’d say it’s perfectly normal. Stats At base level, the Ao Jun has a stunning 84k health pool. This is 29K more than Spectre’s base level health, who was previously considered to be the best ‘glass cannon’ (before Ares entered the battlefield). Meanwhile, Ao Jun goes across the map at 33km/h, 5km/h behind the speed of Spectre, but this is soon to be justified by its ability. On the other hand, Ao Jun also has two heavy slots, enough to inflict pain on enemies, but soon you’ll realize this isn’t too good... Dragon Breath Ao Jun’s ability, Dragon Breath, is arguably the best ability in the game other than Retribution and Absorption. By activating its ability, for eight seconds Ao Jun terrorizes the map, spewing corrosion flamethrower around while flying in stealth. If you didn’t think that was scary, I’ll just tell you the stats. Okay, Ao Jun gets a flabbergasting 150% speed boost in the air. Yep, you heard that right. This monster of a dragon will be zooming around your head with a 150% speed boost. For its flamethrower stats, they aren’t to be laughed at either... for one, it will deal 175 damage per liter at level one. Not a lot? Well, over the course of 8 seconds, if Ao Jun’s camera is pointed at the enemy for the whole time while within 350m, the flamethrower will spew an amazing 240 liters of flame. So, time for some quick maths. 175x240=42,000. ALSO known as 42K for base level. And while you’re trying to avoid that, some of Ao Jun’s flamethrower particles will corrode you, dealing a little damage over time for five seconds. You can run but you can’t hide, guys. When your Haechi or Inquisitor has just taken the taste of roasted flamethrower, you think you’ll be safe enough for a while, right? Well, Ao Jun will be back at you, barbecuing you in only 20 seconds. 20 seconds. This monstrosity ain’t gonna be a stroll in the park. Notable advantages Ao Jun’s biggest advantage is its ability. When active, it’ll be a stealthed flying dragon spewing corrosive fire at you, not counting whatever the hell the enemy pilot has put on its hardpoints. Meanwhile, it can tank out some minor attacks with an 84K health pool at level one. In a quick summary: *Can fly *Can stealth itself *Built-in flamethrower *Corrosive damage (side effect) *Decent health pool So, not the most advantages, but let’s see how much weaknesses with it down... Notable weaknesses Ao Jun’s two heavy weapons look like a lot, but when you think about it, it’s only equal to that of a Carnage, Raijin or Weyland. This is like the case with Bulwark, the former were released earlier, were cheaper (with the exception of Weyland) so most assume that they wouldn’t have enough firepower to compete with the meta. In Weyland’s case, it’s a support bot, so no-one really says it has a lot of weaponary anyways. Meanwhile, Ao Jun and Bulwark are currently the meta, and will usually demolish the former, so most assume that they have ‘a lot of firepower’. This isn’t true, the Bulwark’s defence system allows it to survive long enough to output formidable damage, while Ao Jun’s general OPness wrecks everyone. Also, Ao Jun has 33km/h, which is the same as a Bulgasari’s pathetic speed. The latter however can use Dash ability, which makes everyone think that it’s usually slower than Ao Jun. Quick summary: *Low firepower *Low speed How to... Ao Jun Now we’re at it! This is what my tips for the Ao Jun are: 1. Stay in cover. You have enough health to take on, say, an Ember Carnage, but you don’t have enough HP to ram a Leo with Gusts and an Avalanche. This is essential to remember when piloting the Ao Jun, otherwise you become prey for hunting Ares and Fenrirs. 2. Make sensible loadouts. You have to remember what you should bring into battle. My recommendations are... *Ember. This weapon’s synergy with Ao Jun’s built-in flamethrower is unbelievable. *Redeemer. This is my personal choice. Fast, energy based, damaging attacks are great when using the Ao Jun, especially considering you’ll miss a lot of shots when using the Ember. *Avenger. You can get closer to shred enemies to smithereens. It’s effective range is similar to that of the flamethrower’s range. *Viper. This energy auto cannon has much more accuracy then the previously mentioned Avenger with added corrosion cream on top, however its energy based damage makes it hard to fight enemies like Bulgasari and Lancelot. *Exodus. Get close, bam them with rockets, empty the rest of your flamethrower and land in saftey. This is what you have to endure every 20 seconds when playing against the Exodus Ao Jun. *Avalanche. Ranged suppression is great considering you have flying stealth, however Exodus’ overall damage and range synergy with the flamethrower, you might consider Exodus instead. *Calamity. Another viable alternative for the Redeemer and Ember, this weapon increases in damage as it gets closer. Well, those are my ideas for ‘sensible weapons’! 3. Be prepared. Ao Jun isn’t all OPness. If a Dragoon-Marquess Hades catches you out in the open while using Quantum Radar, be ready for a whupping. Try to stay around cover and descend early if the need arises. Plan ahead to prevent snipers from weakening you from ambushes. 4. Run away from Ares. Okay, not kidding on this tip. Ares will easily beat you, with powerful energy cannons, higher firepower, better stealth, AKA Absorber etc. In addition, they probably have OP pilots, Last Stand and Quantum Radar to nullify you, so don’t try to fight them unless a valiant Pursuer or Spectre tests it out for you first. 5. Only try to come out with your ability. This is similar to point one, try to avoid coming out without your ability unless a Blitz or Pursuer catches you off-guard. Your heavy weapons may have a hard time polishing them off unless teammates come to aid you. How to counter them Simple. Just wait out their ability, get to their cover (with a teammate if possible) and shred them with whatever your ability is. They won’t tank out the onslaught of two robots within twenty seconds. However, watch out for Last Stand. Conclusion I hoped you like my blog! I will soon do another ‘How to’ blog, send me requests in the comments. Thanks for taking the time to read it! Oh, this time I’ll openly take criticism. I have a weird feeling that says I’m missing something. Category:Blog posts